Mark IV-D Lift Crystal
Mark IV-D Lift Crystal About The Mark IV-D is a very efficient Lift Crystal meant for Capital ships—Battlecruisers and the like. One was sent by the Spirearch from the Lancaster Vattery to the AMS Predator as part of the agreement he made with Grimm for escorting and supporting his chosen Team to Habble Morning. Description Battlecruiser crystals tended to be denser and therefore more energy efficient.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 28 and 49 Altitude * Seven to eight miles. Higher than can breath without tanks—sh won't have an operational ceiling for practical purposes.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 28 Settings * The bars on the Haslett Cage need to be set in an asymmetric configuration to maximize sensitivity.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 49 Characteristics * "The bottom hemisphere of the Mark IV-Ds is rigged with variable sensitivity. The closer to the positive end you get, the more powerful the crystal's pathways are.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 49 Details * It's possible that Predator to climb faster than she could dive with this Crystal.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 28 Connections * AMS Predator * Battlecruisers * Lift Crystal * Crystals * Haslett Cage * Suspension Rig * Journeyman * Francis Grimm * Lancaster Vattery * Gwen Lancaster * Team * Etheric Engineers * Habble Landing Shipyards * Trim crystals * Core Crystals * Habble Landing Events (Spoiler section) 1. Aeronaut's Windlass The new Trim crystals and the new Lift Crystal arrive in Lancaster Vattery crates sent by the Spirearch. The Lift Crystal was a new Mark IV-D—"Efficient as hell" according to Journeyman.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 28 Gwen helps Journeyman configure the Mark IV-D and the Haslett Cage.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 49 2. The Olympian Affair Quotes * Gwen went down to the rig to regard the Crystal and whistled. "This is the one from the vat in section three, row two. It's one of the best of the batch. God in Heven, if you aren't cautious, with that power core behind it this Rastas could tear the ship apart" ... "Tell me something I don't know," Journeyman said. ... "Which configuration are you planning for its cage?" ... "Standard dispersal, maximum spacing," Journeyman replied. ... "What?" Gwen asked. "Why would you do that?" ... "How else should I do it?" Journeyman snapped. ... "Didn't you read the owners manual?" ... "Manuel? See here, missy. I've been an Etheric Engineer since before you were born. I think I know how to handle a Lift Crystal." — Gwen and Journeyman Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 49 * "We'll take it from me, she isn't going to like that dispersal pattern." Gwen said. "The bottom hemisphere of the Mark IV-Ds is rigged with variable sensitivity. The closer to the positive end you get, the more powerful the crystal's pathways are. You need to set your bars in an asymmetric configuration to maximize sensitivity. If you go with a standard hemisphere it will be too easy to dump too much current in. Before you kno what happened, you'll be watching that crystal fly to the moon while your ship falls. Which you would know if you read the manuel." ... Journeyman ground his teeth. "Always improving things th tdon't need improving," he muted. "Fine. Asymmetric. Show me." — Gwen and Journeyman Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 49 Book References Category:Crystals Category:Crew of the Predator